To Live Again
by buffyfaith19
Summary: On a trip to LA for a medical conference, Tru meets Dawn. Through a series of events, feels responsible for her death. After Dawn asked Tru to save her, she gets a second chance to make it all right again. As she races against time to save Dawn, Tru fi


Title:To Live Again.  
  
Pairing: Tru/Dawn  
  
TV Show:Tru Calling and BTVS  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: On a trip to LA for a medical conference, Tru meets Dawn. Through a series of events, feels responsible for her death. After Dawn asked Tru to save her, she gets a second chance to make it all right again. As she races against time to save Dawn, Tru finds herself falling for her, which both complicates and intensifies the situation.  
  
Feedback: buffyfaith19@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Sadly someone else does, Joss Whedon and the FOX network do, but they simply don't use them quite the way they should.  
  
Los Angeles Hilton, Room 226 Saturday May 8th 2004  
  
Tru Davies woke up to her phone ringing and with a quick glimpse at her clock, she rolled her eyes and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Tru, you have to help me. We need to talk." Lindsay said as she stood at the payphone at the airport.  
  
"Where are you? I hear so much noise in the background." Tru asked as she slowly sat up in her bed.  
  
"I'm on my way to see you. I need a break from Harrison, again. You are the only person who can help with that." Lindsay said as she kept her eye on the clock and the departure times above it.  
  
"Oh Lindsay, you can't travel across the country just to escape your boyfriend." Tru said shaking her head. "I'm going to be back in a couple days. This convention is important to me and I won't have any free time as it is."  
  
"Come on Tru, this is important to. I need you bad. We agreed that we'd always help each other in situations like this. Please." Lindsay begged.  
  
"I'm sorry Lindsay, but you're going to have to wait until I get back. It's only two more days. Okay? You can do that, right?" Tru asked, hoping she would get the answer she was looking for.  
  
"If I could, I wouldn't be calling you now would I?" Lindsay snapped, but quickly changed her tone, "Only you can help with this and you know it. It's what I need and I know you like it to."  
  
Tru couldn't deny that part, but wanted to move on from this since Lindsay was starting to rely on their unusual arrangement way more than she used to. "Lindsay, I'm not in NY right now. You can't just come over in ten minutes. It's crazy to spend that much money just for...you know, that."  
  
"Oh it's worth it. I am so mad right now. I need some attention. Please tell me I can come, you know I will make it worth your while." Lindsay said with a sexy voice.  
  
"I have no doubt about that Lindsay, but it's just not a good time. If you still feel this way when I get back we can talk about it then." Tru said as she slid out of bed and looked around for her housecoat.  
  
"Talk about it? What's going on here?" Lindsay questioned with a highly annoyed tone. "Don't you want to do this for me? Just say so and I won't bother you again." "I didn't say that. I just have to go right now. I'm late for work. I'll call later. Don't be mad okay? I will make it up to you when I get back." Tru said with an upbeat voice and then waited patiently to see how Lindsay responded.  
  
"You know I can't be mad at you, but I'm very disappointed and I will hold you to that last comment. Because I know you'll make this up to me. Anyway, I guess I'll find something to do for a couple days, but I will miss you. Call me tonight though okay?" Lindsay asked as she took out her ticket and tried to figure out what to do about it.  
  
"I'll call you tonight. I promise. You have a good day. Why don't you call Meredith? I bet she would be up for doing something."  
  
"Oh nice Tru, but I don't think she can do what you do. Or maybe she could." Lindsay said with a laugh.  
  
"Very funny." Tru said holding back her laugh, "Give her a call. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tru opened up her suitcase and picked out what she was going to wear and then pulled off her t-shirt and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She leaned over, turned the water on and tested it until it was just right before stepping into the shower.  
  
As she took the soap and washed her naked body her mind kept coming back to Lindsay and their "arrangement".  
  
What started out as a simple idea to help each other through the tough grind of college life, continued on well after college and yet it never turned into anything more, which is why Tru was ready to move on from that part of her life.  
  
Even though she loved every moment of their time together, she knew Lindsay wasn't ready to take it to the next step.  
  
Tru wasn't really sure if she wanted the next step before, but after Luc didn't work out thing became much clearer for her.  
  
As she dried herself off her phone began to ring so she dove across the bed and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi there sis. Lindsay just called and said something about me helping her with some problem? I'm not so sure this is a good idea."  
  
"Meredith, could you please spend some time with her. She's really a lot of fun if you give her a chance. She's just lonely and had a fight with Harrison and could use some company." Tru finished making her pitch and again waited patiently for the response.  
  
It was a couple seconds before Meredith said anything, but after a long sigh she spoke, "Oh fine, but if she just cries about Harrison all night I'm going to hold you personally responsible."  
  
"Actually, if that's all she does I'll be relieved." Tru said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean, if that's all she does? What else would she do?" Meredith said as she held a bright red dress up against her curvaceous body, shook her head and tossed it to the bed with the others, "Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
"Um no, I just...never mind, listen just have fun and I'll see you both in a couple days. Okay? Alright, bye." Tru hung up before Meredith could respond and lay on the bed and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After glancing at the clock she got to her feet, tossed her towel to the bed and began rummaging through her suitcase and with minute, she was dressed and ready for another day at the morgue.  
  
She wasn't a fan of getting all dressed up just to go to work, but she figured for a seminar like this she'd go for a semi formal look.  
  
With a pair of nice fitting pair of dark blue dress pants, a matching top and light vest she was on her way.  
  
Tru arrived at the hospital just as Davis was walking by and the two of them made their way through the maze of corridors and elevators before eventually ending up outside the seminar room.  
  
"How long do these things usually take?" Tru asked as she looked up at the clock.  
  
Davis smirked as he looked back at Tru, "You don't want to know." "That long?" Tru said with a sigh, "Oh well, I was expecting that, but hoping I was wrong. I was up all night going through all the material they gave us yesterday. I could've used a bit more sleep."  
  
"I think once this seminar gets moving it should hold your interest. The slideshow alone will keep you from sleeping for a while at least."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Tru laughed, "Why am I in this line of work again?"  
  
"Ah, it's your calling, Tru." Davis added as the doors to the large auditorium opened before their eyes.  
  
A very tall man walked out into the hallway, his graying beard leading the way, "Welcome Davis, it's good to have you back."  
  
"Nice to see you again to Ivan." Davis said as she shook the older man's hand. He then turned to Tru, "This is my associate Tru Davies."  
  
Tru smiled, pausing to check his nametag as it didn't feel right calling him Ivan, "Pleased to meet you Dr. Majovsky."  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you to. It's always good to see young people taking an interest in forensic science." The doctor then turned and led the way into the almost filled auditorium. "Have a seat, we will begin shortly."  
  
"Thanks, I look forward to your presentation as always." Davis said enthusiastically and then followed Tru down a couple rows and slid into the seat beside her.  
  
It was a long, long, long seminar, but surprising enough Tru was wide awake and full of vigor when the morning session ended.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I enjoyed this as much as I did." Tru said with a wide smile as she marched out of the room. "It was fascinating seeing all the techniques they used. No wonder you know so much, you must be a good student of forensics."  
  
"Yes, I have learned a lot from these seminars. It really is the best place to keep up to date on everything." Davis said, then heard a loud growling from his stomach, "Did you want to get something to eat before the evening session?"  
  
"Sure, when does that start?"  
  
"11 PM, it will take place in the morgue and we may or may not witness an autopsy." Davis stepped into the elevator with Tru and pushed the main floor button, "Anyway, you do have pretty much the whole day to yourself so after we eat you should go out and enjoy yourself."  
  
"I think I'll do that. I could use some fresh air and I'm sure I'll find something to keep myself occupied." Tru said as she stepped out of the elevator and followed Davis as he led the way to a small diner just across the street from the hospital.  
  
After a delicious meal, they got up and walked outside into what was now a scorching hot day, "Well, I have to go back to the hotel and get some paperwork done, but I hope you have some fun for the both of us."  
  
Tru was enjoying the sunshine and the heat as she led the way back to the hotel, "Thanks, although I feel kind of bad having a good time with you locked inside working on a day like this."  
  
"Don't give it another thought. Heat is not my friend. Sensitive skin you know." Davis grinned, "Just have fun and I'll see you at 11 PM then." Outside the hotel Tru followed Davis inside, "I think I'm going to change. I need something a bit lighter on a day like this."  
  
They both got off on the same floor and Tru waved as Davis entered his room and she walked back inside hers.  
  
She wasn't in the room more than a second before she was stripping off her clothes and looking for something much more comfortable. Standing naked in front of her suitcase, Tru picked out her favorite pair of light blue jeans along with a white halter-top and a pair of sunglasses to wear.  
  
Pulling her jeans up nice and tight, she zipped them up and was about to walk out the door when her phone rang. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked it up, "Hello?:  
  
"Tru, I'm glad I caught you. I've been calling all afternoon. I need some advice." Harrison said as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Now what?" Tru asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"It's Lindsay, I think I'm going breakup with her, for real this time." Harrison said as he stopped at a swimsuit competition on TV.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You do realize that Lindsay actually likes you? Well, most of the time anyway. You have that many girls knocking on your door, is that it?" Tru asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Tru, it's not like it's that hard to get a girlfriend." Harrison added glibly as he sat back and enjoyed the view on his screen. "I just don't think Lindsay and I are gonna work out. We are too different. She's always around. I think I need some space."  
  
"Oh god." Tru said as she fell back on her bed, "Are you serious? You finally find a girl who's willing to put up with you and who likes being with you and you need your space now? What exactly do you like about Lindsay then? Why are you even with her?"  
  
Harrison paused a little too long and Tru screamed into his ear, "Well???"  
  
"Calm down Tru. Geez, it's not like we're married or something. We hung out for a while and now we are moving on. It's the natural order of things." Harrison said calmly as he pulled the phone away from his ear in anticipation of Tru's response.  
  
Tru was now sitting up in her bed furious with her brother's attitude, "You are making me so mad right now Harrison, you are lucky I'm not there or I would kick your ass all the way down the street. Now, I don't have the time nor the patience to get into this with you right now, but if you are going to breakup with her, then do it right. Be a man and tell her to her face. Be honest. She deserves that much."  
  
"Fine, but it's not going to be pretty." Harrison said as he clicked off the TV. "No it's not, but you need to do this. I have to go, even though I'm mad at you, you're still my brother and I still love you, okay?" Tru said, her blood pressure coming back down to earth as she calmed down.  
  
"Thanks, I love you to." Harrison said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Tru tried to stop thinking of Harrison and Lindsay and decided to go for a walk and clear her head.  
  
Once outside she embraced the sun and the heat and just started walking. Eventually she ended up near the beach, where people were doing all sorts of activities, from swimming to volleyball, to building sand castles to the most popular activity of them all, sunbathing.  
  
There were bikinis of every size, shape and color and more thongs than she'd seen in her lifetime. Up on the hill were a few clubs and Tru decided she could use a cold drink so she walked into one called, "Afternoon Delight".  
  
Inside it looked like any other nightclub, with fancy lights, loud music and hordes of people inside dancing away.  
  
Walking up to the bar, Tru remembered she had to work at night, so she just asked for a Diet Coke and began walking around.  
  
Tru found an empty table near the far west wall and took a seat to rest her legs. As she sipped her drink, she began looking around the room and her eyes immediately locked on a beautiful girl dancing in the middle of the room.  
  
There were a half dozen girls dancing around her, but it was as if time stood still for that moment as Tru made eye contact with the tall slender girl. Wearing a pair of jeans that fit her tight round ass like a glove, a sexy pink halter top and a smile that lit up the room, this girl was something special and Tru could feel it deep down to her soul.  
  
As the two girls smiled at each other from across the crowded room, something happened when they made eye contact. They both felt it as they smiled back at each other.  
  
It was a new kind of flirting for Tru, but this was more and she knew it.  
  
When the song stopped playing, three of the girls went back to one table, while the other two led the pretty girl back to their table, with the two guys following behind.  
  
Back at the table, they all sat around drinking and laughing, with the two girls all over the tall slender beauty.  
  
It wasn't long before one of the girls leaned in and kissed the girl and the girl kissed her back hard and they went at it for the longest time. When they did come up for air, she turned to kiss the other girl and they made out right there in the corner of the club. Hands were moving up and under each other's tops, while the other girl slid her hand over the girl's thigh and then continued to move up until she was rubbing the girls pussy through her tight jeans.  
  
This went on for over 30 minutes and then everyone at the table got up and started walking towards the exit.  
  
The pretty girl stopped by the table with three other girls, chatted for a bit and seemed to be asking them to join her, but they all were shaking their heads no and from what Tru could see, were trying to stop their friend from leaving as well.  
  
After a heated discussion, the girl yelled something and took off towards the exit. Tru had a strong urge to follow this girl so she put her drink on the table and rushed out of the club. She looked around and spotted the two girls getting into the back of a large black van. They closed the door and the van took off in a hurry.  
  
Instinctively Tru wrote down the license plates of the van, flagged down a cab and told him to follow the van.  
  
They were words the cab driver had dreamed of hearing all his life, so he put his foot on the gas and tore off after the black van.  
  
This went on for a little over 20 minutes when the van turned into a large underground parking garage. The cab driver tried to follow, but it required a membership and so he had to back out.  
  
Tru got out, thanked the cabby, paid him and then began looking around for any clue as to what building this garage belonged to.  
  
It seemed like every building on the street was connected in some way and yet Tru never saw another car enter or exit the garage in the whole time she was wandering around.  
  
Finally, she gave up her search and took another cab back to her hotel.  
  
Up in her room she couldn't stop thinking of the girl from the club. She had a horrible feeling that the girl was in way over her head and felt awful that she wasn't able to help. She ordered room service, tried to shake it off for now and once again immersed herself in work until it was time to leave.  
  
At the hospital, she met up with Davis and they made their way down to the morgue. After the brief presentation by a handful of doctors, they were told to explore the area and to ask questions about anything they wanted to know more about.  
  
Tru always seemed to end up at the holding area of the morgue, the place where all the new bodies stayed until they were processed.  
  
A morgue attendant brought in a new victim, handed Davis the form to sign and then stopped, "It's drop offs like this that make me hate my job. She was only 18. Single gunshot wound to the head. There is another girl from the same crime scene coming in later. They should really do something about that abandon warehouse on 7th street, this is the 5th body found there in the last two weeks."  
  
"Wait." Tru said as she walked over to the body and pulled the cover away from the head. Her face went white and she covered her mouth in shock as she recognized the girl from the club as the victim. "OMG."  
  
"I know, it's not a pretty sight." The attendant said somberly. "What's the name of this warehouse?" Tru asked, struggling to keep her composure.  
  
"Oh, it's the old St. Martin Warehouse." The man said as he double checked his report, "It was used as a loading/unloading facility for a number of trucking companies. They were closed by the city for alleged mob connections."  
  
"Thank you." Tru said and then waited for the man to leave before she rushed over to Davis.  
  
"What is it Tru? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Davis asked as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"She's the girl from the club I was at today. I saw her get taken away. I tried to go after her. I did. I knew something was wrong. I could feel it." Tru said, her voice filled with guilt, "My god, I followed her to this place and couldn't get in and couldn't find out where they went so I gave up. I just gave up. Now she's dead because of me."  
  
"Slow down Tru, this is not your fault. Someone killed this girl. You didn't. It's a horrible thing, but you are not to blame." Davis said firmly.  
  
"I let her down. She didn't know me and I didn't know her, but I felt something when I saw her. I did and it was real and it was powerful." Tru explained, "We made eye contact across the room and I swear to god I have never felt anything like that before in my life. I felt like we had this connection and I was about to go talk to her when all this happened."  
  
"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this, but you can't blame yourself." Davis said as she scanned the police report.  
  
"It's hard not to when she'd dead and the killer is on the loose and none of it had to happen." Tru said softly as she moved over to the body.  
  
With so many thoughts going through her head, Tru managed to find the girl's purse, opened it up, pulled out her driver's license and saw her name was Dawn Summers.  
  
Tru wrote down the name and address and removed a picture of Dawn with a group of girls at a sorority party and went back to cover the girl up.  
  
As she went to cover her up, Dawn opened her eyes and cried out, "Help me!"  
  
Instantly, Tru went back through time until she once again woke up to the ringing of her phone.  
  
Los Angeles Hilton, Room 226 Saturday May 8th 2004. Rewind Day.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, she turned towards the phone and chose not to answer it this time. She got up, got changed and placed a phone call to her sister.  
  
"Hi Meredith, I need you to do me a favor." Tru said as she flipped through her purse and pulled out her schedule for the day.  
  
"What would that be?" Meredith asked while sorting through some files on her desk. "I need you to call Lindsay and invite her out for the day."  
  
"Are you kidding? We aren't exactly best friends. Besides, she's dating Harrison and that's just creepy. Don't ya think? Isn't it a little close to home?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but she likes him. Why I don't know, but she does." Tru said, unable to explain Lindsay's choice very well. "Anyway, she's having a bit of a rough time and she needs some company. You love to shop right? So take her to some of your favorite places. She's pretty fun to hang out with. I know you'll fun."  
  
"I guess so. I could use a break from the office. Okay, I'll give her call and see how it goes. I can't promise anything though."  
  
"That's more than fine. Thank you Meredith." Tru said with a sigh of relief, "You have fun and I'll see you both in a couple days."  
  
Next Tru got on the phone and called her brother. "Harrison, listen up."  
  
"Listen up? Oh, I can tell this is gonna be good." Harrison said with a mock tone that Tru never liked.  
  
"Oh don't get smart with me. Not now." Tru said firmly, "If you are going to break up with Lindsay just do it right and stop dragging this out. I'm not going to tell you how dumb you are for letting a nice girl like Lindsay get away, but I am telling you to do this in person and do it today. Is that clear?"  
  
"Okay, what's all this about? How did you know...Oh, I get it, it's another do over day isn't it? Well fine, since we probably had this conversation already, I won't argue with you this time. I do want to say that I didn't plan for this to happen. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't. I'll call Lindsay now."  
  
"Wait, um, maybe call her later on tonight. She might be at Meredith's. I think they are going shopping today." Tru added quickly.  
  
"I see, well whatever, I'll call her later then. Thanks for the heads up. I'll talk to you when you get home." Harrison said and then hung up the phone.  
  
Tru then called Davis  
  
Davis got up from his morning coffee and answered the phone, "Hello?" "I hope I didn't wake you." Tru said softly.  
  
"No, I've been up for hours. Is something wrong?" Davis asked as he sat back down. "Nothing we haven't seen before, we've got another situation on our hands. I have another person who I need to save. It's really important that I get started on this." Tru said, her voice rising throughout.  
  
"Slow down Tru." Davis said, trying to calm Tru down and figure out what the emergency was.  
  
"I can't slow down. I have to save her." Tru said, the desperation evident in her voice. "Don't you see, she wasn't meant to die. I could've stopped this earlier and I failed. That won't happen again."  
  
"You've lost me. How could you have saved this girl? Do you know her?"  
  
"Not exactly. I saw her today at this club. I sure wish you remembered our conversations from the day before. Sure would speed this up." Tru said with a smile  
  
Davis smirked at Tru's comment, "Well, as soon as you find a way for that to happen I'm all for it. But, continue."  
  
"I was drawn to her as soon as I laid eyes on her. She was amazing, this free spirited young woman with a smile that lit up a room. But, there was something missing." Tru sighed, "Anyway, I saw her leave club with some people and it just didn't feel right. I can't explain it, but I felt she was in danger and I tried to follow her. I lost her and then I gave up looking. I just left. Obviously, she died because of that. I helped kill her. I can't live with this."  
  
"I'm sorry about all this Tru, but she didn't die because of you." Davis said somberly, "What can I do to help?" "You could find out who owns or did own the St Martin Warehouse on 7th Street. Also, look into who owns the Afternoon Delight dance club. My guess is it's the same person. Oh and one last thing, the attendant said this was the 5th murder in the last two weeks, so chances are there's a connection in there somewhere. " "I'll do what I can." Davis said "Thanks Davis, I knew I could count on you. I'll call you later." Tru hung up the phone and rushed out of her room.  
  
Tru ran down to the beach and inside the Afternoon Delight. When she looked around there was no sign of any of the people who were there before.  
  
Looking at her watch, she saw why. It was still early in the morning and she had no idea when they arrived.  
  
A man walked out from the back room and walked behind the bar, opened the cash register and filled it with money. Tru walked up and sat down at the bar in front of him, "Hi there. Are you the manager?"  
  
"Who's asking?" the short round man asked as he continued to fill the register.  
  
"Oh, my name is Tru, I'm looking for a couple friends of mine. I heard this was their new hangout and I thought I'd see if Dawn was around." Tru asked with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know Dawn. Everyone around here does. She's a popular girl. She usually comes in around 5ish."  
  
"Thanks, you've been a big help. I'll come back later and I'm sure we'll have a lot of catching up to do." Tru smiled and slid off the chair. As she was walking towards the door when she heard the man say something to her.  
  
"Hey, you might wanna show up a bit early, once this place is full, you won't be getting in." He shouted across the room, "That happens around 4PM, Dawn and her friends get in because they are very good customers."  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to be here long before that then. Thanks for the tip." Tru said as she walked out the door.  
  
Tru opened up her purse, pulled out Dawn's address, then flagged a cab.  
  
It took about 15 minutes to get to the apartment and once there Tru paid the cab driver, walked up the steps and opened the door to the lobby.  
  
On the wall inside there were the names of the people who lived there. There was no listing for Dawn Summers. Tru didn't have time to go door to door in such a huge building, so she would just have to improvise. As she searched for the manager's office she was distracted by the sounds of girls laughing and when she turned around she came face to face with Dawn Summers.  
  
Dawn jumped back in shock. Her friends had no idea what brought it on, nor did Tru.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you." Tru said as she moved towards Dawn.  
  
"Stay there." Dawn shouted as she gained her composure. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris? Where the hell is Buffy? Did you just dump her when you got bored? I knew you would."  
  
Tru had no idea what Dawn was talking about and it showed on her face, "I'm not sure who you think I am, but I've never been to Paris and I don't know anyone named Buffy. I did come to talk to you though."  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it." Dawn turned and pushed the elevator up button.  
  
"Wait." Tru yelled.  
  
"What do you want Faith?" Dawn asked with anger in her voice.  
  
"Can I just have 10 minutes of your time? Please. I promise I'm not this Faith person. I just need to talk to you about something else." Tru pulled out her wallet and showed Dawn her driver's license photo.  
  
With a look of astonishment covering her pretty face, Dawn looked back at Tru and walked towards her, "This is unbelievable. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just thought...never mind. If you'd like to come up to my apartment we could talk there."  
  
Dawn then had a huddle with her friends and they all said goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
When the elevator door opened, Dawn motioned for Tru to step inside with her. Dawn pushed the 6th floor and they slowly began moving upward.  
  
As the doors opened again the two girls stepped out into the hallway and Dawn led the way and then stopped and used her key to open her door.  
  
Inside, Dawn called out for Willow or Kennedy, but neither answered so that usually meant they were at school or just out somewhere.  
  
Dawn put her purse on the table, walked into the kitchen and opened fridge, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Um, I could use something cold. Water is fine though." Tru said as she looked around the place.  
  
"How about some lemonade?" Dawn asked as she peered into the half empty fridge.  
  
"That's fine, thanks."  
  
Dawn poured some into two glasses, walked back out and handed one to Tru, "Here ya go. So why did you want to talk to me?" "Well, it's a little hard to explain. Actually, it's next to impossible to explain without making me sound crazy, but I'm here to help you." Tru said as honestly as she could.  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you I guess, but what are you helping me with?" Dawn asked, still finding it hard to concentrate when she kept looking at the spitting image of Faith.  
  
Tru stood up and paced back and forth in front of Dawn, stopping once she thought of something to say, "I think you might be in danger."  
  
"Danger? From what? I think you might have me confused with someone else. I lead a pretty boring life." Dawn said as she sat down in front of Tru.  
  
"Perhaps I'm wrong, but I don't think so. Were you planning on going to Afternoon Delight later on today?"  
  
Dawn looked up at Tru with another surprised look, "How did you know that?"  
  
"I know it's going to be hard to believe what I'm about to tell you, but you have to trust me. I see the future and I saw something very bad happen to you and I'm trying to prevent it."  
  
"That makes no sense. If something happened to me then how come I don't know about it?" "I would love to sit and discuss this all day, but I know that isn't going to work." Tru knelt beside Dawn, looked deep into her eyes, "I feel like I can trust you. I actually feel like I know you already. I have the ability to relive days. Yes, I know it sounds strange and far out and all that, but it's true. Last night I saw you die. Okay. I'm not saying this to scare you, but to warn you. I'm trying to prevent this from happening."  
  
"It's not really that strange to me. If you had any idea the life I've led, you'd think this was pretty tame." Dawn said calmly, "Only thing I don't understand is how I'm going to die? What, is it a car accident? I'm too young for a heart attack right?"  
  
"That doesn't matter because you aren't going to die today." Tru stated point blank. "When did this happen? Or when does this? This is so weird." Dawn said as she tried to figure out the right way to ask the questions, "You said I was at the club, all's I do there is dance and have a few drinks and then come home."  
  
"I think you do a bit more than just dance don't you?" Tru asked with a very accusatory tone, "As a matter of fact I saw you making out with two girls on the dance floor, then saw you go even further with them back at their table. Is that your normal routine?"  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth. I don't know what you saw, but it doesn't sound like me. Sure, I fool around a bit, we love to dance together and fool around a little, but I have never done this with strangers. Who were these girls? They weren't the three you saw me with awhile ago?" Dawn asked, growing more curious by the second about what Tru was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry; I have no idea why I said it that way." Tru apologized and then continued, "It seemed like you were with your three friends and then two girls and a guy from another table began dancing with you. One of the girls kissed you and you kissed her back, then you kissed the other. You went back to their table, did some serious making out, bordering on porn film material, and then left with them. I never saw you again until I found you on the table at the morgue. Now do you see why I want to stop this?"  
  
"I don't know what to say." Dawn said, her face full of confusion as she took in all this information. "Some of it sounds like me, but I'm really not the type of person to leave with a bunch of strangers. I like my friends and I can't see leaving them either. Something must've happened that made me do all that."  
  
"If you don't go then none of this will happen. That's the easiest way to prevent all this."  
  
"No, that's not going to happen. I'm going to the club and find out who those people are and what they did to me." Dawn stopped and said her last sentence again and laughed, "That sounds so weird. Saying they killed me when I'm standing here very much alive."  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing, I don't. I've been through this too many times to take it lightly." Tru said, effectively wiping the smile of Dawn's face. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm being a drag about this, but if you had seen well, you laying on that table you'd be serious to."  
  
Dawn put her smile back on her face and took Tru's hand, "Listen, I appreciate everything you are trying to do for me, but you have to lighten up a bit. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. At least not when I know when and where it's supposed to happen. Why don't I just change into...well, since you know what I was wearing why don't you come in and tell me what to wear."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tru asked with a smile.  
  
"Unless you're afraid for some reason? Come on." Dawn said as she dragged Tru into her bedroom and pulled open her large closet and then hopped up on the bed, "Okay, that's pretty much everything I wear, so knock yourself out."  
  
Tru looked over Dawn's wardrobe, then turned back to Dawn, "Well, I know you had on a pair of the sexiest jeans I've ever seen. A tiny pink halter top and you looked amazing."  
  
"Well then, I better get changed." Dawn said and then started taking off her clothes.  
  
First, it was her top, then her beige pants, her bra and finally her panties. As her panties hit the floor, Tru's eyes zoomed in on Dawn's amazing ass and without even realizing it she let out a, "Wow."  
  
Dawn spun around to see Tru's eyes still look up from her ass, "Did you see something you liked?"  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe I said that out loud." Tru said, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"I thought it was cute." Dawn said as she moved towards Tru, stopped in front of her, pulled her hands away from her face and looked deep into her eyes, "I have the strangest feeling that I should kiss you right now." Smiling back at Dawn, Tru could feel the energy in the air and the sight of Dawn's naked body was making it very hard to concentrate, "Kissing is good."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Dawn said and then leaned down and kissed Tru hard on the lips. Holding her close, she kissed her harder and deeper, her hands sliding up and down Tru's back, down over her shapely ass and squeezing her firm ass cheeks as they kissed and kissed and kissed some more.  
  
Sliding over to the bed as they kissed, Dawn pulled Tru down on top of her, grabbed her shirt, pulled it over her head and put her hands over Tru's soft full breasts.  
  
With Dawn anxiously trying to unzip Tru's tight jeans, Tru grabbed her wrists, leaned down and pushed her long arms up over her head. Smiling down at Dawn's perky round breasts, Tru couldn't resist and leaned down and put her soft full lips over her nipples, sucking one then the other with equal enthusiasm. As the passion heated up and Tru was kissing her way down Dawn's stomach, a cell phone went off and Dawn looked down at Tru with a shrug, "Ignore it."  
  
Tru wanted to do just that, but something deep down inside told her it was time to stop, "No, you better get that."  
  
Dawn reached for her purse and pulled out her cell, "Hello, this better be good."  
  
"Hey Dawn, it's Kristy, you better get down to the club now. Katie is at it again and Eddie is pissed, and he just took her into the back room. I'm afraid something's gonna happen to her. Eddie's boss is here and if he's as bad as my dad says he is, we need to get out of here fast."  
  
"Wait there. I'm on my way." Dawn replied and then turned back to Tru, "I have to go to club. One of my friends is in trouble. The owner has already warned her once and now he's really mad. He's not someone you want to get mad."  
  
"What did she do?" Tru asked as she began searching for her clothes.  
  
Dawn slipped on her tight jeans and smiled back at True, "Oh Katie keeps trying to scam drinks from the bartenders by saying some guy is paying for them. It worked a few times, but they caught on pretty quickly and told her to stop and well, she likes to live dangerously I guess because she wouldn't listen."  
  
"I see, so who's this Eddie character?" Tru asked as she finished getting dressed.  
  
"He's a bouncer at the club and I'm pretty sure he's mixed up with organized crime." Dawn said, adjusting her t-shirt and grabbing her purse. "Kristy's dad is a cop and he warned us about him and we weren't going to go to that club anymore, but Katie was pissed at Eddie for kicking her out of the club last week and wanted to get a few free drinks before we left."  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea you go there right now." Tru said, as she stepped in front of Dawn, "I can go in your place. Tell your friend and I'll see what can do."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think Katie would listen to anyone else. She's a very stubborn girl. I'll be fine." Dawn said as she touched Tru's arm and smiled, "You'll be with me, so wouldn't that change everything?"  
  
"I don't, but let's make sure we do change things." Tru said as the two girls left Dawn's apartment.  
  
Entering Afternoon Delight, the two girls moved through the crowded dance floor until Dawn spotted her friends laughing away in a corner booth.  
  
Dawn stepped right in front of Kristy, "What's going on? You said Katie was in trouble?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd come without a little incentive." Kristy smiled and pulled Dawn onto her lap, "Since you're here, why don't you introduce us to your new friend."  
  
Tru looked around the room and spotted the girl Dawn was dancing with before the rewind day.  
  
"Tru, these are the friends I told you about." Dawn said as she got Tru's attention, "Katie, Kristy and last but not least, this is Carla."  
  
"Hi everyone." Tru smiled.  
  
Dawn stood up and took Tru's hand, "We're going to hit the dance floor for a bit, you guys want to join us?"  
  
"We'll be there soon. Katie wants to get one last free drink and then she'll call it even." Kristy laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Katie, let it go." Dawn pleaded.  
  
"I will, as soon as I get one more drink. Eddie was a jerk and besides, one drink isn't going to kill anyone." Katie said, much to the displeasure of Tru.  
  
Dawn led Tru out on the dance floor and as luck or fate would have it; a slow song began to play. Moving in close, they put their arms around each other, with Tru resting her head on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Swaying back and forth, Tru's hand resting comfortably just above Dawn's shapely ass, she crooked her head upwards, "This is nice. I could get used to it."  
  
"So could I." Dawn smiled as she held Tru tight against her body.  
  
"As long as we stay together, you will be okay."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Dawn said, as she looked deep into Tru's eyes, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Tru responded instantly and soon they were kissing passionately, oblivious to the fact the song had changed or to the fact Katie was now dancing with the same group of people Dawn had been the previous day. While they continued kissing and making out in the middle of the dance floor, Katie began leaving with the group of people.  
  
Looking up just as they walked towards the exit, Tru broke off the kiss and pulled Dawn with her as she raced towards the exit. Just as before, she saw two girls get into the van, only this time it was Katie and another girl.  
  
Tru hailed the first cab she saw and like clockwork told the cabbie to follow the fan. They raced through the streets until the van pulled into the private underground parking lot and disappeared out of sight.  
  
After paying the cab driver, the two girls got out of the car and Tru grabbed her cell and called Davis.  
  
"LA County Morgue. Davis here." "Hi Davis, I really hope you have some information for me. I know I should've called earlier but I lost track of time."  
  
"That's okay, I was just about to call you." Davis said as he pulled up the information on the computer, "It's not so easy getting information in a foreign city though, but some leads finally came through."  
  
"Great, I need them like now though." Tru said as she impatiently paced back and forth outside the locked garage. "I'm outside the warehouse and need to get inside in a hurry."  
  
"Okay, I found out the club and the warehouse are owned by the same company. It's called Mortimer Inc. Obviously that's just a dummy company, so I dug a bit deeper into the public records and found that at the end of the long trail of companies was the name, Malcolm DiPresto, a bigtime player in organized crime on the west coast. The co-signature on all these properties is none other than Eddie Mackovich."  
  
"Well that's good to know and I hate to seem ungrateful, but I need to know how to get into this place even more." Tru said, looking at her watch as she pressed for more information.  
  
"Right then, I did talk to someone who used to work there a couple years ago. Apparently there used to be a clinic in one of the buildings and he worked as an assistant until it got closed down due to some ethics violations. Now that fits into the last bit of information I found. The 4 other girls who were murdered in that building also had their organs removed. These weren't just ordinary killings, they were part of the lucrative black market organs for money business."  
  
"That's just great. That means I'm in even more of a hurry. I have to stop them from doing that to Dawn's friend. How do I get in this place?" Tru said frantically.  
  
Davis grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, "I guess I should've led with this, but there's a side door on the west side of the building that appears locked at first touch, but I was told if you turn the knob to the left, lift up and push hard forward, it will open. You need to let the police handle this Tru."  
  
"There's no time!" Tru shouted as she ran towards the west side of the building, "Call the police and send them here, but I have to get inside and make sure nothing is going on."  
  
"Be careful Tru, these are very dangerous people mixed up in all this." Davis said before realizing Tru had already shut off her cell. After mouthing some colorful words at Tru's hasty departure, he quickly called the police and sent them to the warehouse.  
  
Tru and Dawn made their way around the side of the building, walked down the long alleyway until they found a number of doors spaced about 30 feet apart. Rushing to the first one, Tru followed Davis' instructions, but nothing happened. She moved to the middle door and did the same thing and this time the door opened and both her and Dawn stepped inside the dark warehouse.  
  
There were stairs leading up and down and a hallway straight ahead. Remembering Davis say the clinic was in the basement, they decided down was the way to go. Carefully making their way down the stairs, Dawn stopped, sat on the stairs and removed her very noisy heels, "I guess they weren't designed for covert operations." She said with a smile.  
  
Reluctantly Dawn set her shoes down at the top of the stairs and they continued their way down until they reached the basement. Peering through the small glass portion of the door, they spotted lights down the hall and to the left.  
  
Tru turned to Dawn, "You stay here. I'm gonna have a look around."  
  
"No, I'm not staying here, I'm coming with you." Dawn said, stepping in front of Tru and grabbing the door handle, "I've been told to stay behind enough in my life, but no more. Let's go, there's no time to argue about this because Katie could be in trouble."  
  
"Why do I try, nobody listens to me. I'm gonna have to work on being more assertive." Tru shrugged, "Okay, I guess we head towards the light, stay quiet and see what we can hear."  
  
Dawn nodded her agreement and they slowly made their way down the hall. As they got to the end of the corridor, they began hearing voices coming from inside the room. Moving up to the door and looking inside, Tru saw two armed men standing on either side of an operating table, while a team of doctor's stood over a patient.  
  
Against the far wall of the room, another girl was sitting in a chair, not moving with her head leaning against the wall, and as Dawn had a closer look, she put her hand against her mouth and dropped to her knees, "That's Katie. Is she dead?"  
  
"I don't know." Tru said as she knelt down to comfort Dawn, "She could be sleeping. They might've drugged her. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so. I will never forgive myself if she dies. It should be in there. I saved myself and now look what happened." Dawn said, moving closer to the brink of tears with each word.  
  
Tru held Dawn's hand and lifted her chin up so she could look into her eyes, "Dawn, you can't think about this right now. We have to concentrate on helping Katie. If you aren't up to this that's okay. Maybe you should wait back at the stairs."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I promise." Dawn said and then took a deep breath, cleared her head and slowly got to her feet. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I wish I knew if that girl on the table was alive or not. I'm not sure the police are going to get here before they start operating on her." Tru said as she took another look inside.  
  
"Well, we could try and create a diversion and then have one of us go in and rescue the girls. God, I wish Buffy were here, she'd walk right in there and take care of this in seconds."  
  
"You're sister sounds like some secret agent person. What does she do anyway?" Tru asked, taking in the look of confusion on Dawn's face.  
  
Before Dawn could answer, the door opened and a man stepped out, grabbed both girls and pushed them into the room. As they were pushed towards the operating table, the doctor removed his mask and walked up towards the man with the gun, "Are you stupid? Do not bring more people into this room. We do not need this place filled with germs. Do you think I had you put on that mask for fun? Well, I didn't!!!"  
  
"Sorry sir, but what else was I going to do with them? They were spying on us so I figured you could just use their organs to."  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, we are on a schedule here. We do not want anyone getting suspicious of this place, which is why you drop the bodies on the far side of the warehouse." The doctor said with significant disdain for the armed guard.  
  
"I don't work for you, so enough with the attitude." The man shot back as he stepped up to the much smaller doctor, "Now, get back to work and we will deal with these two later."  
  
"Fine, but get them some masks, we don't need this place any more contaminated than it already is."  
  
The armed man pulled out two surgical masks from a container and tossed them at Tru and Dawn. After putting them on, Tru moved back over and sat down beside Katie, Dawn followed and knelt in front of her friend, "Katie. Katie, wake up."  
  
Tru leaned over, put her finger over Katie's neck and checked for a pulse. Happily, she nodded towards Dawn that her friend was alive.  
  
"I'm so relieved, but we need to get out of here." Dawn said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, that's true, but I have a plan." Tru said and then put her head together with Dawn's, "Okay, I think our best hope is to stall things until the cops get here. I have an idea on how to do that, so just work with me on it. You'll know what to do. First, I have to talk to the doctor."  
  
"Tru, I don't want you doing anything dangerous." Dawn said, her hand resting on top of Tru's, "If we get out of this mess, I'd really like to see you again, so don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Stupid? Hmm, I'm sure you meant that in the nicest possible way, so I'll let it slide." Tru smiled and was about to lean in for a kiss when they noticed someone standing in front of them.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Eddie said as he looked down at the two girls, "You sure work fast Summers, weren't you just sleeping with that Kristy girl, or was it Katie, or both? I can never keep track of your sex life."  
  
"Oh shut up Eddie." Dawn said as she stood up and confronted the bulky bouncer, "Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you."  
  
"Nothing personal kid, it's business." Eddie pushed Dawn back towards the chairs, with Tru catching her in her arms and holding her tightly when she went to run back at Eddie.  
  
"Slow down tiger. He's got a gun, so let's just stick to the plan." Tru said as she slowly put Dawn into a chair and walked just as slowly over to the doctor.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get back over there. I have a patient to attend to." The doctor said as he motioned for Tru to move away.  
  
"I came here for a reason. I just couldn't find Eddie in time, so I followed him here. I want to sell my organs. Willingly. Okay?" Tru said as confidently as she could.  
  
"What? You're young and healthy, so why should I believe you?" he asked as he put down his scalpel.  
  
"I may look healthy, but I'm not." Tru said as a sad look covered her face, "I found out a month ago I have an inoperable brain tumor and well, I have maybe two months to live. I wanted to take care of my family and heard about this from one of Eddie's associate's and that's why I'm here."  
  
"Eddie's not supposed to be talking about this with anyone." The doctor said as she glared over at Eddie. Turning back to Tru, the doctor pulled down his mask, "Listen, since this wasn't set up officially, I can't give you the going rate. I can give you $50,000 total, but I can't do the usual price."  
  
"Oh, well, $50,000 isn't what I was told, but I guess I have no choice, I'll take it." Tru said as she shook the doctor's hand, "I know three other patients in the same boat as I am, o if you want to make some more money then I can put you in touch with them."  
  
"I'd like their names and medical histories as well. Normally I don't do this unless it's setup through Malcolm DiPresto." The doctor said, looking right at Eddie and his gun.  
  
"I'll let them know. I just want you to know that I can be useful to you, so could you get Eddie off our back." Tru asked, hoping the doctor had some pull with Eddie, "I'd also like to trade places with this girl on table. I want to get this over with. It's more stressful than I thought it would be."  
  
"Eddie doesn't work for me. He's an unreasonable man with a hair trigger temper." The doctor scowled, showing his dislike for Eddie whenever he could. "You might have better luck talking to him yourself. He's been known to go easy on the pretty girls."  
  
"I guess I can try, but this girl here." Tru said pointing to the operating table, "is a friend of my friends, so could we just make the switch and they will never say a word. These two are so out of it I doubt they could remember what happened and Dawn just wants this to be over so she won't be a problem. I can bring you 3 others. Young and healthy just like me. It's a great trade off."  
  
"Talk to Eddie. If he okays it, then I'll make the deal." The doctor said calmly and then pulled Tru in close and gave her a very evil look, "I should point out that if you try and double cross me, you will wish you were dead, because you have no idea what a scalpel can do to a living person without killing them. Why don't you imagine the possibilities while you're talking to Eddie."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm not going to double cross you." Tru said, quickly pulling away from the doctor, "I'm not stupid. I want this money, so I wouldn't jeopardize that.  
  
"That's what I like to hear." The doctor said with a demented smile.  
  
Tru turned around and walked over to Eddie, "Hey, we need to talk."  
  
Eddie turned and gave Tru a very creepy visual undressing and then finally managed to speak, "Well, what does the hot little woman want? Besides Eddie that is."  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I have another proposition for you. It involves money." Tru said, taking a step back from Eddie's roving hands.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Eddie won't bite, unless you want him to." Eddie said with a warped smile, "So what's this about money?"  
  
"I've already talked to the doctor and I'm willing to provide you with 4 healthy people if you'll let Dawn and her two friends go. It's a good deal." Tru said, trying to remain as serious as she could.  
  
"Interesting, but no." Eddie said without giving Tru's offer a thought.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's quite simple, you're lying and now you're gonna die with your friend." Eddie pointed his gun at Tru and led her back to towards Dawn, "Now, sit down, shut up and it'll all be over soon. You won't feel much, well at for long. Doc usually has the patients carved up in less than hour."  
  
Dawn got up and stormed towards Eddie, "What is wrong with you? If you don't call DiPresto and tell him the deal, you're going to pay for it. You know he thinks money first. So he's not going to be happy that you used a little petty grudge cost him some serious cash. Think about it."  
  
"Sit down and shut up. I'm in charge now and since you're gonna be dead soon, I don't think I'm to worried about boss finding out. For the last time, sit down and shut..." just as Eddie was about to finish his sentence, Tru spotted the police at the door and lunged at Eddie, knocking him and his gun to the ground.  
  
Next, she rushed over to Dawn and pulled her behind a large filing cabinet just as the police swarmed the room.  
  
Eddie backed up against the far wall, to the right of where Dawn and Tru were hiding, pointing his gun at everyone in the room, looking for any way out of an impossible situation. Seeing a half dozen guns pointed right back at him did more to annoy him than scare him.  
  
Knowing his options were all but non existent, Eddie turned towards Tru and Dawn, aimed the gun and as the police yelled out their warnings, he fired a shot right at the girls.  
As if time had stood still, Tru jumped towards Dawn and pushed her flat on the floor, but as she did the bullet nicked her in the shoulder.  
  
Within seconds, Eddie was shot numerous times and fell to the floor and the police took the doctor and the other gunman away, while a paramedic looked at Tru's minor wound.  
  
Tru and Dawn then looked on as the medical personnel looked after Katie and Kristy. After some preliminary tests, the two girls were given a clean bill of health, but were taken to the hospital for observation.  
  
After giving the police their statements, Dawn and Tru made their way back up the stairs, stopping to get Dawn's shoes on the way and then headed back to Dawn's apartment.  
  
Once inside, they both collapsed on the large sofa together, Dawn first and Tru falling right down beside her.  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you something for saving my life." Dawn smiled, "What's the going rate for a life these days?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Tru nodded, "It was really my pleasure. You helped though, so you get some of the credit to."  
  
"I probably made all this way harder than it should've been, but I am glad I met you. Which means I'm glad I died. Wow, isn't that a great first meeting story, me on a cold slab of cement with a bullet hole in my head. Yuck, why did I just say that?" Dawn asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You're alive now so that's all I care about." Tru said, as she winced when her shoulder hit the couch.  
  
Dawn leaned over and rubbed around the bandage, "Now I feel even worse. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, it doesn't hurt; I just turned my arm and reacted."  
  
"Now that you've taken a bullet for me, I sure do want to make it up to you." Dawn said as she kissed all around the bandage, "Does that make it feel better?" She grinned.  
  
"Oh of course, but I think my lips got hurt to." Tru said, putting her hand over her soft full lips. "Well, we can't have that now can we." Dawn said as she leaned in and planted a soft sweet kiss on Tru's lips, "How was that? Did it help?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Okay, this might take a while then. Let's see if this helps." Dawn said as she held Tru's face in her hands and covered her lips with her mouth and began kissing her hard and deep.  
  
They kissed like that for the longest time until yet another ringing cell phone interrupted them.  
  
Tru leaned over, grabbed her purse and pulled out the annoying cell phone, "What?"  
  
"Is that any way to answer a phone?" Davis joked.  
  
"Oh Davis, I'm sorry. I was going to call you and well, things just happened so fast."  
  
"I'm hoping this means you managed to save Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Everything worked out great. I'm at Dawn's apartment right now." Tru said, leaning in and kissing Dawn as she continued to talk to Davis.  
  
"That's good to hear. You do know our plane leaves in three hours. We really should get to the airport soon." Davis said, standing over his already packed suitcases.  
  
"I've been so caught up in all this I totally forgot about that." Tru sighed, "I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour. Thanks again for your help. I'll tell you about it when we're on the plane."  
  
Davis picked up a medical journal and began flipping through it, barely taking enough time to end the conversation. "Okay, I'll see you soon."  
  
Tru put her cell phone back in her purse and turned to a disappointed Dawn, "I don't know what to say. I have to get back to my life. My job, my family and my friends are all on the other side of the country. I guess it would be a bit selfish to ask you to come with me?"  
  
Dawn gave Tru another soft kiss, put her hand on her face and smiled, "I've got finals coming up in the next couple weeks, but then I have a couple month's vacation coming my way. If you still feel this way in a couple weeks, maybe we can work something out."  
  
"Oh I will feel the same way, so I'll give you my number and when you are free, call me and we can work out the details." Tru said, her voice full of energy again.  
  
Getting up from the sofa, Dawn helped Tru to her feet, "I guess I should take you over to your hotel. I wish we had more time, but I know you have to get back home."  
  
"I wish I could stay. I really do, but we'll keep in touch until you can come visit." Tru promised as they walked towards the door.  
  
As they stood at the door, neither wanting to leave, Dawn's phone began to ring. Walking over, she picked it up, "Hello."  
  
After a very quick conversation, Dawn hung up and walked back over to Tru, "That was the hospital. Katie and Kristy have been asking for me, so I need to go see them. I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"I guess, for now." Tru stuttered, "I'm gonna miss so much. It feels like we've shared a lifetime together already and I just don't want to go."  
  
"I know, I'm just so glad you came into life. Not just because you saved me, but also because I know we were meant to meet, meant to be together. I really believe this." Dawn professed strongly, "Two weeks is going to seem like an eternity, but it'll be worth it."  
  
"I hate to leave, but I know you need to visit your friends and I have to go wait at an airport for hours, but I'll be thinking of you the whole time. Oh, I have to go or I'll never leave. Goodbye Dawn, I will call when I get back home. You take care of your friends. Bye." Tru said softly and then opened the door and began walking down the hall.  
  
After pushing the elevator button she turned to wave at Dawn, but Dawn was standing in front of her, "I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye." She said as she wrapped her arms around Tru and kissed her long and hard and deep until the elevator door opened.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator to the sight of Tru and Dawn kissing, were Willow and Kennedy, both of whom jumped back at the sight of Dawn kissing who they thought was Faith.  
  
"OMG." Willow shouted.  
  
"Wow." Kennedy added.  
  
Tru smiled, stepped into the elevator, pushed the main floor button and watched as Dawn smiled back at her and then looked at her two friends with an innocent look on her face, "I guess you want an explanation. Let's go inside, it's a very long story."  
  
The End.  
  
Any feedback or comments are always welcome at buffyfaith19@yahoo.com 


End file.
